Moonlight Love
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: Just a quick one-shot between Lilly and my OC Blackjack. Warning: rated M for violence, language, and sex. Please R


**Moonlight Love**

** Just thought I would do a one-shot for the fun of it. Do not own any character except for Blackjack.**

** ***Blackjack's POV*

I grit my teeth and slashed my claws through a large unsuspecting tree in pure anger as I looked up at the moon. It was yet another moonlight howl that I could not find a date for, even though I was obviously an alpha. I had been alone virtually all of my life, and I mean that in every sense of the term. I was an orphan, a lone wolf, and unloved, until I was accepted into the western pack.

It was a rpugh start at first. Everyone kept their distance from me, they were all afriad of going near me like I was a rotting caribou. It was only after I proved myself a worthy hunter that I finally started making friends. Hutch and Candu were probably my closest friends, they had been there for me almost from the begining, hell Hutch was practically my brother. They talk to me all the time, and know how much these moonlight howls depress me.

Both of them have tried to find me a date, but neither one has been able to do it. I've worked my ass off more on trying to find a date than I have almost anything else. Physically and mentally I was exhausted. All I ever did was exersise and practice my social skills, and I figured that I was already attractive enough, but no one else thought so.

I walked over to a small lake and took a drink from it, looking at my reflection in the water. My fur was sleek and black all over, except for my paws, eartips and tailtip which were all a powerfully contrasting snow white. My golden eyes sparkled with tears of pain in the water as I growled and slahed the reflection away.

"What is wrong with me," I semi-shouted. Nothing I ever did seemed to work, and to make matters even worse, it was the first night of the mating season. Every single female wolf in Jasper Park was in heat, and I knew perfectly well what that meant for tonight. As far as I knew, every wolf in Jasper already had a date for tonight, except for me, that kind of loneliness can definately drive someone insane.

So I did what I always did on nights like this. I walked to the bottom of the hill, hid in the trees, and watched the happy couples howl together. Why did I do it? To punish myself for not being good enough, for not trying hard enough. I figured that one day it would work and change things, but all it did so far was make me cry.

All of the coupoles together, Humphrey and Kate, Hutch and Candy, Candu and Sweets, Lilly and Garth even Winston and Eve. But there was no one out there for me. I felt like a laughing stock around my friends, even though they tried to support me I pushed them away, I didn't need their sympathy.

It was about halfway through the howl when through my muffled cries of pain, I heard the sobs of another. I carefully peered through the bushes to see Lilly with tears in here eyes walking slowly away from the mountain. Lilly was another close friend to me, even though she was an omega. But as to why she was crying I didn't know, so I collected myself and approached her to help.

"Lilly, what's wrong," I asked her. She jumped at first and tried to wipe her tears away but it was too late.

"It's Garth, I thought he was perfect but he turned out to be a real jackass," she replied with a sniffle. As she walked by me I noticed bruises and cuts on her side that she had tried to cover with her fur.

"Lilly, he hits you," I asked in shock. She began to cry even harder as I asked and just nodded. It didn't make any sense, the two looked so happy together, but he was abusing her?

"Do Eve and Winston know," I asked. She shook her head quickly and looked to see if Garth was listening.

"He said if I told anyone he would make it worse," she sniffled, "I snuck away when he wasn't looking,".

"Lilly, I-," I really didn't know what to say. One thing was certain though, I couldn't let Garth near her.

"He told me that tonight, if I didn't mate with him-" she trailed off and began to cry even harder than before.

"Don't worry Lilly, I wont let him hurt you. If he so much as lays a paw on you to hurt you, I'll break it off and make him eat it," I said. She gave a slight chuckle and wiped some of her tears away.

"Thanks Blackjack," she said with a smile.

"Anytime Lilly," I replied. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Witoutht any warning at all, Lilly leaned over and kissed me. I was taken completely by surprise, but it was the first time I had ever been kissed, so I didn't pull back. My heart absloutle melted in my chest as her tongue fought its way into my mouth and I fought to push it back. When she finally pulled away she was blushing brightly, but had a wide smile on her face.

"Blackjack, there's something I have to tell you," she said looking away in embarassment.

"What is it," I asked.

"I-, I love you," she said quickly. She looked up at me and her eyes widened instantly. Before I could react to anything that had just happened I felt a paw thud into the side of my head and send me a few feet away.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing," Garth asked angrily as he walked towards the defenseless Lilly who was backing away slowly.

"Garth I-,"

"Shut up bitch, I told you things would get worse if you told anyone, and I meant it," he drew his paw back and hit her in the face, causeing her to fall back in pain. As she landed he kicked her in the stomach and clawed at her side causing her to squeal in pain. I made a promise, and I was going to keep it.

"No," I screamed at the top of my lungs as he drew back for another hit. I rammed him in the side with a bone shattering crack that launched him into a tree, cracking even more ribs. But it wasn't over yet, my blood was boiling in anger, and he was going to pay for what he had done.

"You like beating on girls, you make me sick," I said pinning him to the ground, making sure to press down on his broken ribs. He tried to swing at me but I clamped his paw in my mouth and bit down, shattering it.

"I'll give you a choice, I'm going to tear off your arm, and your either going to eat it, or I can beat you to death with it," I threatened starting to twist his arm painfully.

"Please, just please leave me alone," he cried in pain. I rolled him over and raked his stomach against the rough bark of the tree and then slammed him into the ground.

"Apologize," I ordered. The longer it took him to speak the more I pulled on his arm. Until finally;

"I'm sorry Lilly," he said in pain. By now everyone had heard the quarrel and had showed up to watch, all too afraid to step in and stop the fight.

"Sorry for what," I asked him.

"I'm sorry I beat on you," he said lowly.

"Louder, for everyone to hear," I said loudly, giving him an example. Once again I pulled on his arm to 'motivate' him.

"I'm sorry that I beat you Lilly," he said with tears pouring down his face. I let off tension on his arm slowly, but then decided he hadn't yet learned his lesson, so with one quick jerk, I broke it.

"That was for clubbing me in the side of the head," I said stepping off of him and walking away. He howled with pain as his arm was completely shattered in just a second, and finally wolves were running over to help him, not in the least bit being gentle.

"Blackjack," Hutch said as I walked into the crowd that was staring at me.

"That was awesome," Candu whispered to me as I walked by him. I reached the end of the line where Lilly was on the ground balling in pain with Eve standing over her.

"Is she alright," I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Thanks to you she is," Eve said smiling at me.

"Blackjack, how did this all happen," Winston asked me as he walked from the breaking crowd. I explained what had happened and how Garth had been beating Lilly which made Eve want to tear out his throat and place it where the sun didn't shine, and I couldn't blame her.

I looked at the poor crying Lilly and my heart sank. Her nose was bloody, her stomach was covered in bruises and she had cuts all over her, after I had promised to keep her safe.

"We're so glad you were there for Lilly," Eve said as she nuzzled her pained daughter. I thought back to what had brought me here in the first place, loneliness. It was funny how my night was starting to turn out, and it wasn't over yet.

I helped Eve carry Lilly back to my den, where both Eve and Winston insist she stay. I promised them that she would be safe and sound while she healed, and they both knew that I would keep her safe. They said goodnight to us before they left to go back to their own den and I laid down beside of Lilly giving her cheek a quick lick. She smiled at me and cuddled up closely to me.

"Lilly," I whispered to her.

"Yea," she whispered back.

"I love you to," I said licking her cheek again. She giggled and kissed me again, and this time it went uninterrupted. Finally we broke away and I looked into her beautiful violet eyes. She looked down for a second and started to say something, but then she just blushed.

"What is it," I asked her.

"Well, I wanted to ask, if you would mate with me," she whispered to me. The question was enough to make my face flush red, and hers turned blood red as she looked away in embarassment.

"But what about your injuries," I asked. Yes I wanted to mate with her, but not if it was going to hurt her. She just shook her head.

"I will be fine, but this is my first mating season, and I want it to be with you," she said licking my cheek, trying to persuade me. I thought about it for a minute, but then her scent began to drive me crazy. It was so intoxicating that I just had to say yes.

"Alright Lilly, I will mate with you, but if anything starts to hurt let me know and I will stop," I said. She nodded happily and squealed with excitement as she kissed me again, this time rolling me over and pulling herself on top of me. I couldn't tell but it almost felt like she was grinding her waist up against me, but it felt amazing. After we kissed for a few minutes she climbed off of me and stuck her rump in the air for me.

"I'm all your's Blackjack," she said wagging her tail excitedly. I got up and walked over to her and her scent grew even stronger. I had to resist the urge to mount her right then and there. I decided to start slwoly, so I pushed her tail aside and got my first look at her untouched womanhood. I stuck out my tongue and gave it a long, slow lick. The taste was sweet, and intoxicating, it made me want more. So I licked her again and she shivered with a moan as my tongue passed between her bright pink folds.

"Oh god Blackjack," she moaned loudly and her breathing got deeper. I began to lick her faster, the irresistable taste and sounds of her moaning were absolutley amazing. In no time I could feel my 'member' slowly poking out of his sheath for his turn. But I wasn't ready for that yet. I slid my tongue inside of her virgin pussy slowly, taking in the wonderful taste as she began to moan even louder.

"Oh fuuu- I think I'm gonna, gonna-" before she could finish she covered my muzzle in her juices, which I happily licked up. My dick was now all the way out and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Blackjack, that was great," she said breathlessly.

"Then this will be even better," I said as I gripped her hips and mounted her. I struggled at first to find her, but then with one swift aggrevated thrust I pushed myself almost halfway in her at once.

"Oh fuck," she screamed as I broke her hymen.

"Lilly, are you ok," I asked worriedly.

"Yea, I', fine. Now fuck my little brains out," she said seductuvely. Was that really Lilly talking? Or was her heat just getting to her? Either way I was more than happy to oblige. I thrust in and out of her tight pussy, almost struggling to go in any deeper. She moaned loudly as I pushed myself into her and i started basically leaking pre-cum to help lubricate myself.

"God Blackjack that's so good," she moaned as I began to thrust faster and deeper into her. In no time I was up to my knott, and this I knew was going to hurt. I pushed it slowly at first, but then Lilly shoved herself against me forcing it inside her with a squeal of pleasure. It was so tight around my knott that I was ready to fill her with my seed.

"Lilly, I'm about to cum," I said still humping her wildly.

"Do it Blackjack, cum in me," she moaned. And then I felt my release. I felt every spurt of thick white cum jet inside of her and she moaned out as I came. Not even a second after I began she came all over my dick, not that I minded, and she almost fell down in exhaustion. I turned around to tie us quickly so that she could rest and smiled as I looked out at the moon and then over to her.

"You're amazing Blackjack," she panted.

"So were you Lilly," I said back. After a while my knott finally shrank down enough for me to pull it out and got up to lay directly beside Lilly. She nuzzled her head next to mine and sighed happily.

"You're going to make a great dad Blackjack,"

"And you'll be a wonderful mother Lilly," and after we let out another happy sigh, we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
